rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
AiM Kiomba 012
Abenteuer der Traumritter (D&D 5e) auf Kiomba. Bericht von Antor und Vashor.__TOC__ Nach der Abgabe des Berichts über die Markmine * Grianlynn will Thagoth als nächsten Patron gewinnen. Sie und Alarick sind für eine Pilgerreise zum nächsten Tempel, der allerdings nicht auf Kiomba sondern im fernen Segment Yhllgord in der FUM liegt. Athor und Antor sind nicht dagegen. * Alarick, der Pura als zweite Patronin anstrebt, trifft einen Sammler namens Tillus der Rote, der ihn für eine Queste gewinnt, der sich Antor, Grianlynn und -ohne Schwur- Athor anschliessen. Die Schatzkammer von Vallor dem Vrommen (Spielbericht von GW, Zitate von Antor sind kursiv) So sind die folgenden Tage mit erschöpfenden, den Geist betäubenden Waffenübungen erfüllt. Am 17. des Adlermondes berichtet Alarick von einer seltsamen Treffen. Er ist in den Straßen von Arki Tilus dem Roten begegnet, einem Mann in auffällig roter Robe, mit goldener Haut und silbernem Haar, der sich als Diener der Pura vorgestellt hat. Tilus hatte vier Abenteurer beauftragt ihm drei gefährliche Artefakte zu besorgen, so gefährlich, dass sie am besten in einem Tempel oder in Nischen der Götter bewahrt werden sollten. Es handelt sich um Dinge, welche drei Götter verhöhnen, um den ungenauen Maßstab, gegen Thagoth gerichtet, die falschen Waage wider Artan und ein drittes Ding, an das sich Alarick nicht mehr erinnern konnte, Parana verhöhnend. Ein Vallor der Vromme, ursprünglich als Pirat Vallor der Gnadenlose bekannt hatte sie zusammen mit seinen Schätzen versteckt Tilos hatte eine Karte besessen, in der das Versteck der Artefakte notiert war und die sich jetzt in den Händen der Abenteurer befindet. Darauf waren die Küsten Aldowereiayas gezeichnet. An einen Eintrag auf der Karte, Sorcadaldenko, konnte er sich erinnern und an einen Mann, Lord Daltor, an den sich die Abenteurer wegen eines Schiffes und eines Bootes wenden wollten, denn das Versteck soll nur vom Wasser aus erreichbar sein. * Tilus will sich nicht weiter darum kümmern, da er wichtige Geschäfte in Nebeltor hat * Ritter Rhus kennt Tilus als den Roten Sammler und vermutet, dass der in Nebeltor das Buch der 1000 Wahrheiten oder einen von 500 magischen Dolchen sucht * Rhus lässt die Gruppe reisen, gestattet Ausrüstung aus der Rüstkammer der Pyramide und fordert die erbeuteten Schätze für die Traumritter * In der Bibliothek der Pyramide hilft Bibliothekar Gorgior Sorcaldento als Zahn der Hexe zu übersetzen und an der Küste von Aldodwereiya zu finden * Anderntags teilt Lord Daltor mit, dass ihn eine Abenteurergruppe (Ritter, Krieger, Magier, Waldläufer) aufgesucht hat und er ihnen eine Seereise zum Sorcaldento vermittelt und ihnen ein Boot verkauft hat. Die Gruppe war auf der Suche nach einem Piratenschatz und machte einen sehr wohlhabenden Eindruck. Sie ist vor 6 Monaten aufgebrochen, zu einer Reise, bei der Hin- und Rückreise je einen Mond in Anspruch nehmen. Lord Daltor vermittelt die Schiffspassage zum Sorcaldento und stellt ein Boot für 1/5 der Schätze. * Weitere Ausrüstung soll von den Traumrittern individuell in ihren Dokumenten hier eingetragen werden * Auf dem Forseti wird das Schiff mit den Traumrittern von der Albatros, dem größten Schiff von Lord Daltor überholt. Auf dem Meer wird ein Schiff mit helblauen Segeln und dem Nuplas- Symbol gesichtet. * Am Sorcaldento wird die nur vom Wasser aus zugängliche Tür entdeckt und mit dem Boot erreicht, an der Tür ist ein Becher mit eingetrockneten Resten einer roten Flüssigkeit, wohl Blut, angebracht. Eine Inschrift sagt: "Gebt, um zu erhalten" Neue Novizen und Verstärkung Beteiligte * (Raskor und Tessa) * Soran und Vashor (Bericht Vashor, eigene Worte Vashors kursiv) Nach der Prüfung wurden wir als Novizen des Ordens von Rhus auf Mission entsandt. Wir sollten Ordensbrüdern in ihrem bestreben einen Schatz zu finden unterstützen. '' Als wir mit unserem Schiff an die Grotte kamen fuhr am Horizont ein Schiff davon. Das Beiboot wurde zu Wasser gelassen und wir fuhren an Land. Wir fanden ein steinernes Tor vor und bemerkten das der Schließmechanismus blockiert war. '' Soran und ich gingen Tiefer in dieses Gewölbe. Da hörten wir auch schon unsere baldigen Gefährten, sie waren verwundert das Verstärkung geschickt worden war lehnte diese jedoch auch nicht ab. Als nächstes galt es ein Rätsel zu lösen. Irgendwas von Recht und Unrecht und das nach zweimal Unrecht Recht getan wird. Ich in muskulöser Pracht beschloss Soran zu decken als wir dachten das Rätsel gelöst zu haben, doch als Soran den Stein in das dazugehörige Loch fallen ließ blendete mich ein helles Licht und wir wurden von etwas oder jemanden angegriffen. Nach ein paar Geräuschen hörte ich ein dumpfes aufkommen und das rollen einer Fackel auf de, Boden. Es sollte sich später als Grianlynn herausstellen da sie zu Boden ging da sie Verwundet wurde. (work in progress more content soon in more detail this time) * Zurück in Arki fällt dort ein Zirkus auf. In der Kiste befindet sich die ungerechte Waage, für die Artanreligion kümmert sich Vintor um das Artefakt. Erfahrung / Belohnung * 80 XP je für die Vorgruppe mit Hinreise und selbst besorgen des Schiffes durch Verhandlung * 180 XP je für die erfolgreiche Bewältigung von Kampf, Rätsel und Bergung des Artefakts. * Artan als Patron möglich mit Fürsprache des "Rabenritters" Vinlor Weiter bei * Voriges Abenteuer: AiM Kiomba 011 * Nächstes Abenteuer: AiM Kiomba 013 Category:Myra-DE Category:Abenteuer von Kiomba aus